board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Repus Yortsed
"You are Repus Goddamn Yortsed, and if you want to make a guestbook, you can ****ing make a guestbook." - Ed Bellis Repus Yortsed is an admin of the Board 8 Wiki. History He joined Board 8 shortly after the 2005 Summer Contest. Repus had made a name for himself with his Eliminate a User Contest. Having finished the Eliminate a User Contest, he tried running a Board Hunting Competition, but it didn't really pan out. His name is Super Destroy spelled backwards. He created a new account for DSRage after his axing. He tried to create as many alts as Applekidjosh, but since he left Josh has greatly pulled ahead. Departure He left on March 25th, 2006, due to, in his words, "real life becoming more appealing". Before leaving he gave away several of his accounts and scambled the login info for the rest. He made a brief return near the beginning of April using the account he made for DSRage. After posting on transience's board the other board users marked the posts so that DSRage would not find the board. Because of this the account was locked. Return Repus returned on April 24, 2006. He did this because he said he quit his job and now had some more free time on his hands. He is not around as much as he used to be, but then again it's good to have him back at all. After returning he took back his administrsative tasks on the wiki. His new account is called GuessWhoIsBack. His return proved that other people were right in saying, "no one ever leaves GameFAQs for good." Not long after returning, he went back to trying to have as many accounts as Josh. The Miracle One night while extremely bored, Repus tried using his old login script to see if it still worked. Much to his surprise, he was able to log into all of his old accounts. He has no idea how or when he saved the scrambled login info. Then again, he's not complaining either. Treasure Chests Repus has decided to take up running the Treasure Chest Board Hunting game, formerly run by Charton. Charton returned to Egg Head shortly after Repus started it up again, to say that things had come up and that he would not continue with the game, giving permanent control to Repus. To learn more, go to the Treasure Chest home board: Egg Head 'Accounts - 91' {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Active - 69 |- |Repus_Yortsed |UNIPRO5000 |Super_Destroy |Fantastic_Dizzy |RedShip |BlueShip |- |Mar00ned |Captain_Bump |WhatIsYourBDay |DMs_Nemesis |Alt_of_Repus |__Underscores__ |- |OneWithTheRake |Ann_L_Retentive |Stu_Padiddiot |King_Nole |Kane_Tensen |SwordofKusanagi |- |Rolick |Desba |Bachular |Fosbus |Waruso |Crawky |- |Gyakuten_Saiban |Gold_Armlet |Silver_Armlet |Trans_World |Tranny_Town |__Earth__ |- |__Fire__ |__Wind__ |Spring_Contest |Fall_Contest |Winter_Contest |GuessWhoIsBack |- |DepressedDragon |NotAsCoolAsRoba |Thuersdayg |Mario Knezovic |RepusIsASellout |Stop What |- |To 5000 |I Am Not Lame |Board 8 Wiki |MBH Account |The Daily Grind |Golvellius |- |Atari 2600 |RonnieJamesDio |WeirdAlYankovic |To 6000 |Phantasy Star |Super Hydlide |- |QCP |1337 h4x0rz |Gene Wilder |Biber Zsolt |You Owe Me |DOOM ll |- |Bold |ltalics |the new tranny |SUPERMARlOBROS |The HamburgIer |Pitfall |- |Message Board |Vampire Killer |H00RJ | | |-} {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Read-Only - 13 |- |The_Forever_Man |u_r_teh_suck |Duke_Mercator |Rex_Tangle |Mattel_Aquarius |__Water__ |- |IWasWrong |B8 Wiki Admin |Yuji Naka |Watch Monster |DOOM II |SSJesus |- |SuperMarioBros | | | | |-) {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Banned - 1 |- |Captain_Incest |-) Given Away - 8 {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ |- |DSRage_Revived |Dik_Elppa |Xene_Elk |NominationDrive |Ecne_Is_Nart |Ad_Nap_Remag |TurboGraphx |Summer_Contest |-) wik74 Claim'd! - Kleenex (>ò_ó)>---{[=(>x_x)> Category:Users Category:25,000,000 Victims category: Alt Whore Category:Administrators